


Radio Roswell: What Is Love

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 90's Music, Fanmix, M/M, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for loves that span space and time and rewind the stars above. For the first hurts that run deep, the wanting that lingers still, and the hearts they carry so heavy they can never really look away. An Alex x Michael mixtape.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651225
Kudos: 5





	Radio Roswell: What Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzteel/gifts), [bleumysti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleumysti/gifts).



_“ We connected, like something — ”_  
_“ — Cosmic.” **** **  
**_

__

one. **HNSCC, The 1975**

two. **Boats & Birds, Gregory and the Hawk**  
  
three. **Truly Madly Deeply, Yoke Lore**  
  
four. **Dancing in the Moonlight {It's Caught Me in Its Spotlight}, alt-J**  
  
five. **What Is Love, Jaymes Young**  
  
six. **Nightcall, Christoffer Øien**  
  
seven. **Don't Forget Me, Red Hot Chili Peppers**  
  
eight. **Dreams, JP Maurice**

nine. **I Found, Amber Run**  
  
ten. **Lover, You Should Have Come Over, Nothing But** **Thieves**

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1NlnaE8Aky6UQzrkra4ExQ?si=wU-4KL9HSPCtqlGe31VBsQ)_


End file.
